This invention pertains to a new and distinct variety of sweetpotato.
Sweetpotatoes, unlike Irish potatoes (Solanum tuberosum), are not tuber propagated plants. A xe2x80x9ctuberxe2x80x9d is a short, thickened portion of an underground branch. Along a tuber are found xe2x80x9ceyes,xe2x80x9d each of which comprises a ridge bearing a scale-like leaf (analogous to a branch leaf) having minute meristematic buds in the axial of the leaf. By contrast, sweetpotato roots are developmentally and anatomically true roots, lacking meristematic buds, and are not derived from an underground branch. Sweetpotatoes do not form tubers.
Genus and species name
This new and distinct sweetpotato variety, Ipomoea batatas (L.) Lam., which demonstrates superior southern root-knot nematode and soil-rot resistance, and high yield characteristics as compared to other available sweetpotato varieties known to the inventors.
Variety denomination
This new and distinct sweetpotato variety is identified as xe2x80x98Bienvillexe2x80x99, and is characterized by its dark orange flesh and elliptical roots.